Closer and Closer
by X-Bride
Summary: What would've happened if Ichi actually kissed Mitsuo at the right time in Book2? Short but sweet PG for long kiss scene. My 1st EQ fic EVER! Please R&R!


**Closer and Closer**

Disclaimer: Eerie Queerie (Ghost!) is not mine. I am merely writing this sweet fic about my favorite characters, which are not mine. Hehehehe

Summary: In Book #2, what could have happened if Ichi actually kissed Mitsuo instead of just freezing at the perfect moment? R&R

Staring at the white, creamy ceiling, Ichi's mind was focused on nothing but the fact that he was actually alone with Mitsuo. The perpetual beating of his heart only made him more cautious about what COULD happen to him under Mitsuo's rooftop. The premature sweat pouring from his forehead from the mere thoughts of Mitsuo's beautiful face, made Ichi wonder why he was getting so worked up over it.

'Ugh! Stop it! Stop it, Ichi!' Ichi thought to himself as he rolled over onto his side, pulling the soft blanket over his mouth. 'Mitsuo is a guy, a guy! You can't feel that way! It wouldn't work between us if I did come clean with how I really feel. Besides, Mitsuo is always getting picked up by Hasunuma, there is no hope for me...urgh! No! It can't be that way!' Ichi's train of thought was interrupted by Mitsuo walking through the door with a thermometer in his hand.

"Hey, Ichi. Are you feeling better?" Mitsuo asked smiling down at the flustered boy. Ichi tried his best no to deepen his crimson blush at the site of Mitsuo. But the way Mitsuo walked...the way his slender body swayed gracefully across the floor...the way his skin looked next to the gleaming light of the table lamp...and most of all, how his concerned eyes met Ichi's wide and uncertain eyes, all of this made Ichi think about where his desire stood. 'No! No! Pervert!' Ichi thought. Mitsuo turned the thermometer on and shook it a little, then kneeled down next to Ichi. Ichi could feel his heart throbbing in his chest that he felt he was going to have a heart attack at any minute. His blush, sadly to his attention, deepened when Mitsuo put his face closer to the taller boy's face with full concern. "Ichi, you are really red! Are you okay? Are you hot? Do you want anything to drink?"

"N-No...I'm okay, really," Ichi half-lied. Mitsuo's face told Ichi that he didn't truly believe it.

"Here," Mitsuo said, "open your mouth and hold this under your tongue." Mitsuo held the thermometer close to Ichi's mouth and Ichi reluctantly opened his mouth and the thermometer slid under his tongue. "My!" exclaimed Mitsuo, "You're burning up, Ichi! Is there anything I can get you? Maybe something to drink? You should drink a lot of fluids, or do you want some chicken soup? I can make it."

As Mitsuo continued to ramble about possible ways to make Ichi feel better, Ichi's mind was focused on something more...appealing. 'This is kind of nice,' Ichi thought. 'I like spending time with Mitsuo. It's kind of sweet actually...that he's going all out for me.' Without realizing what he was doing, Ichi held up his soft, large hands and cupped Mitsuo's face. Ichi leaned forward, as he also pulled Mitsuo's confused looking face down closer to his, and thought: 'He really is incredibly...cute.'

"Ichi?" Mitsuo whispered in a small breath. They were getting closer...closer...closer...

Nothing was more grandiose than what happened in the course of the next few moments of stilled desire. Ichi's lips brushed gently over Mitsuo's smooth, pink ones, then Ichi pulled away, snapping back to reality. Knowing what he just did, Ichi's face went pure red like the deepest shade of rose. Mitsuo was almost in utter shock, not saying a word.

"G-G-GOD! I'm so sorry Mitsuo! I-I didn't know what I was doing just now..I must be pretty dizzy to do that! Yes! That's it! I feel very lightheaded is all!" Ichi found no way of slipping through this situation, so he turned his head to the ground, avoiding Mitsuo's deep, concerned eyes. However, if Ichi though that was totally random, then what happened next would blow him out of the sky.

"Ichi..." Mitsuo spoke in his ear. "Did you...mean that?"

"W-What do you mean, M-M-M-Mitsuo?" Ichi stammered.

"I mean this..." Mitsuo brought his hand to Ichi's hot, blushing face and turned it so he could see the embarrassed face. Drawing closer and closer, Mitsuo planted a sweet kiss on Ichi's mouth. The doorbell rang, and Mitsuo knew it was Hasunuma there, but Mitsuo had some unfinished business to attend to first.

"Mitsuo..!" Ichi said, cutting off the kiss. "The doorbell.."

"But...we're not done yet, Ichi."

"Wha-?" Mitsuo deepened his kiss onto Ichi. Mitsuo let his tongue slip out to lick Ichi's lips and to make him open his mouth more. Ichi didn't feel right. He was finally expressing how he really felt, but did that make him gay inside? That G-word was running through Ichi's mind like a racehorse. What was Mitsuo thinking? Did he feel the same way?"

Mitsuo let one of his hands stroke Ichi's cheek, and the other rustling through Ichi's soft, luster-black hair. Ichi let Mitsuo's tongue enter his mouth, and the kiss only deepened with more passion. Ichi moaned in the back of his throat. The doorbell rang again, this time twice. 'Hasunuma is waiting!' Ichi thought, though it was hard for Ichi to concentrate on anything else besides the beautiful creature he was locking lips with. 'If he spots Mitsuo and I like this...OH GOD! This is so wrong..yet...relieving all at once.' Another bell ignored. Ichi embrace Mitsuo around his waist and pulled him closer. Leaving tails of kisses and caresses along his cheek and jawbone, Mitsuo continued down Ichi's neck, gently nibbling it for a teasing pleasure. Ichi threw his head back (ticklish! ). Another bell. Suddenly, both boys froze together. Mitsuo looked deep into the eyes of Ichi and smiled a warm, friendly, compassionate smile.

"I'll get the door. It is probably Hasunuma. I'll be right back, you keep resting," Mitsuo said, still smiling as he went for Hasunuma.

Huh? What? Excuse me? Uhh? Err? What the hell just happened? Ichi kept frozen in place, wide-eyed, shocked, and analyzing the situation that he found himself in.

'What just happened to me and him?' he thought. 'W-We...kissed. T-That was my first time! Oh, God..it felt so good. With Mitsuo...but, wait! He's a guy! No..am I...? No! I can't be! That kiss wasn't like THAT. But what else could it have been? WHAT DID I DO? WHAT DID HE DO? WHAT DID WE DO?'

Ichi laid back down on his futon and stared up once again at the white ceiling. Hasunuma, along with Mistuo, strolled into the room and greeted Mitsuo.

"Yo," Hasunuma said to Ichi, smiling.

"Hasunuma..." Ichi said to himself.

"You cut out early, didn't you?" Mitsuo nudged Hasunuma in humor. It was true that Hasunuma skipped the rest of his classes but for his own personal reasons.

"Yeah, I was worried about you, Mitsuo. Here, Ichi, I brought this present for you,' hasunuma smiled.

'Brrr! His smile gives me the creeps!' Ichi thought.

Kneeling down, Mitsuo opened the bag to see what was inside. "It's yogurt. Hope you're hungry."

"Umm...yeah," replied Ichi, blushing slightly. 'Did Mitsuo forget what just happened between us? Either that or he is really naive.' In his own little thinking-about-a-kiss-with-the-boy-he-secretly-admired-from-afar-world, Ichi forgot to grab the yogurt cup and it fell to the floor and rolled behind him.

"Oh! I'll get that!" Mitsuo said. Leaning behind Ichi, Mitsuo whispered something into Ichi's ear, so quietly to make sure Hasunuma didn't grow suspicious. "That kiss was a get well present. Let me know if you're sick again."

"You feeling okay, Ichi? You're rather flushed. Have you been drinking enough?" Hasunuma said.

"Well..."

"Now that he has yogurt, he will have a better appetite," Mitsuo cut in. He gave Ichi a swift wink before asking him what flavor yogurt he wanted. Ichi smiled and said:

"Blueberry."

Knowing that friends will be there for you in sickness and in health was all Ichi needed to glow brightly as he remembered his first gift from his first friend.


End file.
